1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices. More specifically, it relates to flag or banner poles. Even more specifically, it relates to a flag or banner pole having no moving parts and that is almost entirely constructed of standard PVC tube material. The tubes are telescopically arranged and bolted in place, with a substantial portion of each successive tube being maintained within the preceding tube to provide added overall strength. The tubes are connected at joints that are made up of standard PVC pipe reducing fittings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common all over the world to display ceremonial or patriotic banners or flags at various times, on special occasions, and, in many cases, on a daily basis. One of the most common of these display devices is the flagpole. These allow the banner or flag to be seen at appreciably longer distances as a function of the elevation of the flag above the ground. Most flagpoles are permanent affairs, generally made of metal and, as such, are subject to rust and other vagaries that constant exposure to climactic conditions engender in the construction material. Another drawback to conventional flag poles is the fixed nature of their installation. Most are set in the ground in a concrete base, and are thus difficult or almost impossible to move or take down. Additionally, the metal material from which they are made is extremely heavy, making the installation of one of the devices work for a specialized person or persons using heavy equipment. The present invention seeks to address these problems by providing an inexpensive, lightweight flagpole construction that can be installed either permanently or temporarily in a location, and that has no moving parts to become rusted or tangled. During a search in this art, the following patents were uncovered:
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,905 issued on Sep. 4, 1990 to Abraham Cohen there is disclosed a telescoping display device where a plurality of telescoping elongate conical segments are nested within one another and housed in a fluid tight container. When a fluid, such as air, is introduced into the container, the segments are sequentially disposed outward, with the base of each engaging the end of the next.
Next in this discussion is U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,695 issued on Apr. 27, 1976 to Otto A. Vollstedt wherein a slotted tubular flagpole is disclosed. The slot extends substantially along the entire length of the pole and allows for a follower structure to extend therethrough. Within the pole are a pair of aligned pulleys and an endless tensioned member that carries the follower structure thereon.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,834 issued on Jan. 31, 1989 to Ou-Yang Feng. This discloses a telescopic rod with a rolling display sheet. The device has a pipe-handle with a longitudinal slit therein. An alignment coupler with a corresponding longitudinal protrusion travels along the slit and retains a reel pole with a display sheet.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,525 issued on Aug. 21, 1990 to John H. Weaver discloses a rotatable, flexible flagpole arrangement. In this device a pole, which is described as being constructed of PVC type material, is rotatably mounted on a support surface. The contact point between the two is a sliding pair of embossed washers.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.